


Good Morning

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 架空设定，瞎写的lft 200fo感谢文。





	Good Morning

I. 小城

黄仁俊怀里托着两袋面包，从店里走出来。董思成正蹲着和自己的金毛大游玩耍，听到开门的声音董思成起身，两步走过去从黄仁俊的怀里抽出纸袋，笑盈盈地道一声谢。

“每天早餐真的全靠这家面包店过活了。”

“是啊，救了我们两命。”

黄仁俊从纸袋里抽出羊角面包，早上店里拿出来食物都还留有余温，这令他心情愉快。瞧一眼旁边的董思成，已经咬下一口苹果挞，水果混着焦糖的香味传到自己这里。

“无论多少遍还是觉得神奇。”董思成将牵着大游的绳子拽紧，“游戏里的所有感官都特别真实。”

想到现在的情况黄仁俊又在一旁默默叹气了：“是啊，可我们还要在这里困多久……”

“就像你和我解释的，我们在游戏里过了一周，对现实世界大概还是几个小时而已。V公司要修复这么大的bug恐怕还得让我们等。”董思成像是完全能接受困于游戏这个事实，又咬下一口苹果挞。

“也是，这个bug可出得要命，平行世界的人都凑在一起，你说会不会有人已经遇到平行世界的自己？”

董思成嚼着东西歪头思考几秒，迷迷糊糊回句“或许吧”又继续吃。

黄仁俊看他吃得香喷喷的，无奈地笑了：“就算是平行世界的昀昀哥哥，还是这么心大。”

——是的，黄仁俊心想，已经过去一周多的时间，他还是难以置信，在自己世界里的董思成可是在和自己活动于中国的小分队偶像男团成员。而面前这位，是个普通科技公司的程序员，真太不搭了。他转头咬一口自己的羊角面包，带着些甜味的黄油从嘴里弥漫开来，惬意地眯眼走在回公寓的路上。

2023年，人类的精神体可在游戏机器里穿梭，感受四季风景和食物，也可以自由交友做游戏任务，可玩性已远超从前。人们在疲惫之际都会躺在游戏器械上畅游虚拟世界，这已经成为风靡世界的娱乐方式。这次出现大型系统崩溃导致玩家不能离开游戏的情况还是第一次，也不知还有什么问题——黄仁俊和董思成相遇后瞎讨论得出的结论——某个混乱导致了空间扭曲，使得平行世界的人也在这个游戏世界里出现了。

就像作为平行世界的程序员董思成，莫名其妙被拉到这里，在和黄仁俊交换信息后没过多恐慌，游戏系统靠着不稳定的信号也多次发来正在紧急修复中的公告，他想只要能安全回去就行。然而他暗自承认对另一个世界的自己感到十分好奇：做程序员的自己在黄仁俊的世界里竟是个可以站在舞台上唱歌，还能跳难度系数很大的舞蹈的歌手，对他来讲也很不可思议了。

“你人气很高的。”黄仁俊在夸赞另一个自己的时候，程序员董思成莫名觉得很满意。

“你说另一个思成的小名叫昀昀？我都没有小名。”他将最后一小块挞送进嘴里，意犹未尽地舔舔手指上的面包屑，黄仁俊嫌弃地递给他纸巾示意擦擦手。董思成假装伸手去摸黄仁俊的衣服，被后者轻巧地躲开了。

 

 

II. 公寓一楼的墙壁（1）

两人回到游戏提供的玩家公寓。

游戏开发者众多，负责多元文化共享的必不可少。一楼的墙壁由全息投影包围，上面不间断地映出各国文字，其中有很多文学名言、歌词、网络用语、口号、谚语……得益于游戏的亲民化设计，在保留各国语言的同时，投影会放出玩家自己事先设定的语言。因为实在无聊，董思成和黄仁俊经常去念墙上越来越多的句子，空荡荡的大厅里回响着两个人的声音。

“别惊慌。”

"生意兴隆。哈哈哈哈哈这是什么啊。"

“希望你是单身。这算什么，告白墙吗？”

“心里有一条不断向你奔去的河，后面写的什么啊……”

“哎呀变回去了……Come back home.”

“You are the ocean and I am good at drowning.”

“残酷な天使のテーゼ ……啊这个我知道！”

“我再也不会嘲笑那些向神啊仙啊祈愿的人了……既然很多时候，自己完全是无能为力的。好像那些距离几亿光年的星星，几重天外的神明都比自己要更接近他。”黄仁俊越念越小声，出了神。

“仁俊，想什么呢？”

“嗯、嗯？”黄仁俊转身，董思成正背对大厅门口，此刻外面站着个熟悉的面孔，手提公文包，穿着黑色西装，深棕短发打理整齐，透着一股专业职场风范。

不过好像年龄看上去应该挺大了，黄仁俊暗自吃惊。

“昀昀哥哥，好像又穿越来个罗渽民。”

“啊，还真是。”董思成跟着回头看，笑，“罗渽民2号。”

 

 

III. 黄仁俊与罗渽民1、2号

有2号，自然是遇见过1号。黄仁俊看着董思成和罗渽民站在不远处交流又发起呆。

1号罗渽民是韩国的速滑选手，运动员的世界黄仁俊根本不清楚，他简单地认为那里是有很多严苛训练的地方。回忆起两人从头认识的过程倒也愉快，小罗渽民在黄仁俊和董思成在街上乱晃的时候不知从哪里冲出来撞上黄仁俊又倒在地上，吓得两个大人连忙冲上去把人拉起来，看清小孩的样子后黄仁俊愣住了。

“渽、渽民？”

“那个……请问我们认识吗？”被喊到名字的小孩哑着声音问。

“渽民，你怎么在哭，发生什么事了？”比起盘问小罗渽民从哪里来，黄仁俊好像更在意他脸上为何挂着泪痕。一旁董思成勤快地拍着小孩身上的灰尘，又凑过来问有没有伤到哪里。小罗渽民向董思成摇摇头，又回来看黄仁俊，大哥哥好像半天也没回过神来，他接着问：“可以请问你叫什么名字吗？”

有了董思成的案例，黄仁俊心里已有几分准备，他伸出手问小孩能不能带他回公寓吃点东西慢慢聊，小孩擦擦眼泪干脆地答应了。后来小罗渽民理解了大概状况，尽管还带着来到未知世界的恐惧，眼前两个人或许可信，他最后还是安心下来。被带着洗脸后出来董思成摆了些炸鸡在桌上，稍有犹豫的小运动员禁不住诱惑还是下嘴吃起来。

眼见大家都放松后董思成也拿起一块炸鸡：“所以仁俊和渽民是队友吗？”

黄仁俊嘴里塞着鸡肉，回：“嗯，虽然我现在在中国活动，但以前和渽民在一个小分队活动过。”

又被提起名字的小孩从食物里抬头望他一眼，大哥哥没有注意到自己的视线，小孩在他的眼睛里读到怀念的意思。

到了晚上黄仁俊拉着小罗渽民上天台去看星星，自己刚坐地上小孩跑到一边坐坐沙发鼓捣木柜，里面竟然装着些小器材，当小孩把平衡车抱出来的时候，黄仁俊觉得自己好像回刚出道那段时间。

“仁俊哥哥，你会玩这个吗？”

“你还真问对人了，大哥来教你。”黄仁俊拿出大哥哥的架势起身，“这个平衡车脚上的力很重要的，你第一次站上去要注意你的平衡点……”

在黄仁俊的详细讲解下小罗渽民很快学会其中技巧，在黄仁俊牵着手试过几下后便能自由地到处滑动，小孩张开双臂哇哇地叫，黄仁俊站在一旁看得也很开心，情不自禁地开始哼起《泡泡糖》的旋律。小孩听到后停下听他唱，末了才开口问：“哥哥，这是你们组合的歌曲吗？”

“嗯，是我们小分队的出道歌。”

“很好听的歌！我在里面吗？”

“当然！渽民那个时候很努力哦，镜头感好，跳舞也很厉害。”

小罗渽民听了露出骄傲的笑容：“看来我很棒。”

“真的很棒哦，我们渽民。”夏夜的风吹来，温温柔柔地吹动两人的头发和衣领，一切都让人觉得舒服极了。

“这个游戏好厉害，感觉像是真实世界。”小罗渽民又开启平衡车，“比练习场好玩多了。”

黄仁俊又坐下来抬头，墨蓝色天幕里稀稀疏疏地点缀着几颗星星，看来今天不像是很好的观星天气，但是他还是看了很久，再转头看小罗渽民的时候，他已经学会踩着平衡车转圈。

“仁俊哥哥！我会转圈了！”小罗渽民打开双臂在原地转，熟练得和出道时期游刃有余的样子没什么两样。黄仁俊眼见他低着头仍然小心翼翼盯着地面，挽起袖子的桃红套头衫和牛仔短裤露出细长的四肢令年长的哥哥不禁就会产生要保护好小弟弟的想法。

“好孩子，做得好。”

天台玩下来两个人亲近不少，回到房间里看到隔壁寝室董思成还端着电脑敲字，黄仁俊拉拉身边的人问晚上想睡哪里，小孩抓住他的袖子说：“我想和仁俊哥哥一起睡！”

黄仁俊被眼前孩子的纯真笑容迷得昏头转向，忽然很能理解那时喜欢dream小分队的姐姐饭的心情，他揉揉小孩的头发，说：“好，我去给你铺床，你去洗澡吧，用我的毛巾。”

两人盖好毯子躺在床上半天也闭不了眼睛，全部事情都太超乎他们的想象，自然是不会轻易睡着的。

“仁俊哥哥，后来呢，后来我在队伍里还好吗？”小罗渽民转过身来问。

黄仁俊无声地笑：“我们渽民后来一直都很好，跳舞保持很好的水准，还负责了很多rap，人气很高。”

“太好了。”小罗渽民又转个身平躺，望着黑漆漆的天花板。

“渽民，哥哥可以问你白天我们遇见的时候，你为什么在哭吗？”

“嗯……”小孩像是被问到什么让自己难以启齿的事，捞起毛巾毯盖过头顶，哼哼唧唧地不知道在说什么，声音在毯子里闷闷的，就像这夏天的夜晚。

黄仁俊好笑地伸手去揭开毯子，故意“哇”一声去吓小孩，小孩却没反应。

“是不是很害怕？”

“不知道自己怎么到了这里，很害怕。刚才哥哥那个，不害怕。”

黄仁俊小报复地伸手去揉他的头发，小孩心安理得地闭眼接受，他抿着的嘴弧度略微上扬，全然当成了什么奖励。

“在训练所里过得还好吗？”

“很好，也不太好。”提起自己的生活，小罗渽民的语气忽然变得平静，“每天都会训练，饮食也很严格，大家都不敢乱吃东西。训练场上偶尔还是有欺负人的前辈和同学，私下有点肢体冲突也就过去了。”

“哦？那渽民有遇到过难缠的人吗？”

“有前辈单方面刁难过我，不过我们没有发生任何其他冲突，我可不想受伤退出比赛。”

“太好了。”黄仁俊暗了暗眼神，伸手去盖好小孩肩膀边的毛巾毯，“渽民没有受伤就好。”

一句不经意间庆幸的话引得小孩看向黄仁俊，没有光源的屋子里只能勾勒出个大概形状，小孩心里忽然觉得有点失落。

“我们……是不是很辛苦？我看电视上那些去组合当歌手的，都很忙的样子。”

“嗯。”

“会受伤吗？”小罗渽民接着问。

黄仁俊半响也没有回答，小罗渽民都快认定大哥哥睡着了，自己的眼皮也开始打架的时候，右边又响起温柔低诉。

“做任何事都会有辛苦的时候，但都要熬过去才可以呀。”

“好。”小罗渽民乖巧地点头，打了个呵欠。

“要加油。”

“好。”

“少一点难过，也不要受伤哦。”

半梦半醒之间小孩还在想这大概不太可能。

“……好。”

嘱咐的话不断地来，小孩在一声声认真答应中睡着。黄仁俊在想象着罗渽民是如何度过训练时光的过程里也慢慢入睡。等再醒过来时，因为爱赖床的关系他很长时间都没能恢复清醒，拿起游戏终端再次尝试联网时，系统公告里跳出一条新消息，V企已经开始修复大批漏洞，已有玩家安全退出了游戏。

他望一眼旁边，毛巾毯好好铺着，却没了人。

 

“仁俊，仁俊？”董思成反复叫着他的名字，黄仁俊视线里出现罗渽民的手在自己面前晃，仿佛在确认自己是不是着了魔。

“你还好吗？”罗渽民问。黄仁俊眼睛随着问的人的手移动，反复确认几遍对方无名指上的银色对戒，顺着低头看自己脚上的运动鞋和对方的皮鞋，他深吸口气抬头来看罗渽民，三十有余的男人正朝他露出友好的微笑。

“嗯。”黄仁俊觉得自己的声音好像有点抖。

三个人在外面餐馆吃了顿午饭，黄仁俊只顾着吃东西没有怎么讲话，从其他两人交谈中得知眼前这个罗渽民在韩国某家著名外贸公司上班，业绩不错刚升成科长，已经结婚并且育有一儿一女，可谓幸福美满家庭的典范。董思成听得一脸羡慕，罗渽民连连摆手。

“我们公司真的很累，应酬不断，我本来想多花点时间和家人在一起，根本分不出时间。有时我都搞不清楚这么拼命工作挣钱到底能对他们做出多少贡献。”

“好像有点理解你说的话。”董思成舀一小勺菠萝炒饭，“虽然我还没成家，但有时太拼命工作就会崩溃，也会想一下到底有什么意义。”

罗渽民嚼着炒饭瞥一眼黄仁俊，张张嘴还是没说话。三人结账出门，董思成领着罗渽民在小城各处逛逛，两人兴致很高，而黄仁俊跟在后面还是没怎么插话。三人停下等着过马路时才意识到夏天特色的蝉鸣响起，声音在湿闷的空气里散开的波纹一圈又一圈，黄仁俊用手挡在眼前看信号灯，不禁小声抱怨好热。身边的罗渽民抓住机会展开对话。

“刚刚该在饭店买瓶水备着。”

“是啊。”

“你好像不太喜欢我，我可以问下原因吗？”

黄仁俊没料到对方来个这么直接的询问，他只得猛摇头否认。

“我不是不喜欢你。”

“所以……你认识我？”犀利的罗科长擅自得出这个结论，黄仁俊哑口无言。三人已回到公寓一楼，大厅内的特色展示让罗渽民停住脚步看了会儿。回到公寓里董思成说要去洗澡，黄仁俊想着快要到傍晚，干脆上楼去看看落日，罗渽民也跟着去了。

楼顶的风很大，温度正好，衣服布料里透出的汗跟着被吹干，黄仁俊放松下来躺在水泥地上，罗渽民坐在一旁的沙发上，末了也发现那个放在柜子外的平衡车。

“啊，我会玩这个！”黄仁俊听后歪头看西装革履的罗科长熟练地站上平衡车，心想这玩意儿和罗渽民还真是命中注定。

“我给孩子们一人买了一个。”

黄仁俊继续看晚霞，不过才几十秒的时间，原本还是粉红色的晚霞褪了色，墨蓝色迅速占领天空，远处剩些发白的淡黄色。

“你一定认识我吧。”罗渽民又开口问。

“嗯。”这次黄仁俊没有再沉默。

“你世界里的我，在做什么？”

“和我一起当歌手，我们一个组合的。”

平衡车停下，年长的罗渽民不顾自己还站在小小的玩具上，惊道：“你说我？”

“嗯。”

“我是偶像组合里的人？”

“嗯，16岁就出道了。”

“……我？罗渽民？”

“对啊。”黄仁俊被那边人破音逗笑了，“有这么惊讶吗？”

“嗯。”轮到平日里巧言善辩的罗科长无话可说，只得点头。

“很神奇吧，你人气可高了，姐姐饭比较多。”

“哇……”罗渽民又发出感慨，“这个新闻比游戏本身更让我震惊了。”

这算哪门子新闻。

罗渽民独自感慨的语气里还有股幼稚劲，黄仁俊这下认真观察了下这位快要步入中年的男子玩平衡车的样子。车在水泥地上转得响，男人开始原地转圈，他张开双臂，白色衬衫的手臂部分出现些褶皱，他闭眼抬头，十分享受的样子。

在短期内看到不同版本的罗渽民黄仁俊根本不能好好消化，悄悄叹的气被风淹没了。

到底还是不一样啊，相同的人，却生活在不同的世界。

黄仁俊看着暮色渐浓，耳边还在响着小车的声音。

咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜，咕噜咕噜。

滴。

没了声音。

黄仁俊转头，罗渽民2号也消失了。他起身又开始望着歪在一边的平衡车想起这些年自己在中国活动与曾经队友分开的现实，大家为联络感情倒也经常通话或者视频，可终究有什么和从前不同了。

等风再吹起来时，黄仁俊发现自己脸上有微弱的凉意，是眼泪，不知道什么时候掉下来的。他胡乱擦干吸着鼻子往楼下走。他打开门正要找董思成聊天，却发现那人正端坐在沙发上，面前蹲着个男人在检查董思成的额头，大游在一旁蹲着摇尾巴。

他一看这身影也是熟悉得很。

“悠、悠太哥？”他弱弱地喊一声，那人听到自己的名字转过身来。

“……我们认识？”

 

 

IV. 董思成与中本悠太

“昀昀哥哥，发生什么事了？”

黄仁俊的眼眶发红，董思成忍着头疼想，偏偏眼前的情况好像变复杂了。

“我朋友在走廊上玩足球，结果砸他脑袋上了……对不起。”眼前中本悠太急忙解释，“我应该把足球放卧室里去的，我朋友太没有规矩了。”

黄仁俊连忙跑去查看董思成的情况，额头上有点轻微擦伤，本人表示只是有点疼没有关系，毕竟在游戏里，很安全。一旁大游正凑到中本悠太身边想舔他的脸，被他迅速躲开，但是那人还是笑嘻嘻地去揉大游软乎乎的毛。黄仁俊瞧见这熟悉的笑容，他不知道今晚自己叹过多少口气。

中本悠太是日本现役足球队员，在训练休息期间莫名其妙被扯入这里，已经在这个虚拟世界里待了两天，得益于开朗性格，他稀里糊涂地认识了一帮玩家，跟着住在这栋公寓里。运动员消化现状的速度意外地很快，现在就静等游戏修复后能返回自己的世界。

三人在客厅里说了会儿话，黄仁俊觉得有些累，打声招呼便去洗漱正准备睡觉。董思成溜进黄仁俊的房间聊了几句，退出来时小心翼翼地带上门。中本悠太一本正经地盘着腿坐在地上等他，身边大游趴着摇尾巴，似乎也生出困意了。

“你朋友好像不开心。”中本悠太见董思成坐回沙发来，得出结论。

“仁俊已经遇见两个平行世界版本的朋友，可惜没聊多久都回到自己世界去了。唉，我都待这么长时间居然都没被送回去。”董思成吸口奶茶，伸手把另一杯原本带给黄仁俊的递给中本悠太，他道声谢插好吸管尝尝味道。

“好喝，没有很腻。”

“我专门选了偏茶味的口味，仁俊也不太喜欢腻的。”

“谢谢。”中本悠太笑。

“不客气，本来说和仁俊还有渽民……就是仁俊那位朋友晚上看个电影，这下也泡汤了。”

“我可以陪你看啊。”中本悠太用吸管搅搅奶茶，“你要看什么？”

董思成听见对方的大方提议迅速打开电视调出电影列表，滑到《盗梦空间》字样的地方。

“这部，仁俊说这是游戏开发的灵感之一，另外一部电视剧，说是公司还争取拿到版权，所以这里面没有。”

“……不知道这个电影诶。”

“我也是，可能在我们的世界里这些作品根本就不存在吧。”董思成笑，“想到这个又要惊叹，不同的世界，不同的科技水平，可大家的世界里都有电影和音乐。”

“还有运动。”中本悠太跑去关灯，接道。

“嗯。”董思成按下播放键，电影开始。剧情推进很快，主角找到一群团队后启动模拟梦境，他们走在看上去是欧式风格的街道上，抬头空间扭曲城市楼房相叠，盖住了天空。董思成和中本悠太戴着耳机看得认真，客厅里只剩喝奶茶发出的声响。不一会儿中本悠太实在忍不住，摘了自己的耳机去拍董思成的肩膀，董思成将左耳罩移到耳朵后面：“怎么了？”

“你是不是很冷？”中本悠太余光瞄到他无意识地搓了很多次自己露在外面的手臂。

“是有点。”

“我去调温度。”中本悠太站起来去看门口的调节器，弄好后拿起另一边沙发上的毛毯打开，走到董思成面前围住。

“……谢谢。”董思成因猛拉近的距离而睁大眼睛，中本悠太看了直笑，觉得这孩子可能是冷傻掉了。

两人继续看电影，日本雇主豪气地提出会买下整个航空公司的时候，中本悠太笑开花，董思成递过毛毯，中本悠太接住后也盖住自己的身体。

两人拉着毯子聚精会神地看，电影里梦境套梦境，队友在中间受伤，耳边是效果极好的交响乐伴奏，轰得他们越来越紧张。中本悠太体质偏热，毛毯盖住的空间里很快有了温度，董思成不自知地几乎要贴住对方，中本悠太倒也不在意。最后提琴伴奏渐小，留下一丝金属质地的合成声，陀螺旋转的画面戛然而止，两个人都愣住了。

“诶？”

“啊？”

意识到惊呼的声音有点大，两个人默契地取下耳机看着对方。

“没了？”中本悠太降低声音。

“嗯，应该是没了……”

“诶？导演都不给个明确答案？”

“哈哈。”董思成轻笑，双手又缩回毯子里，“故意的吧。我听仁俊说当年这片子放出来有很多关于结局的分析贴，好几派观众在网上吵得不可开交。”

“看来反响很大，真厉害。”中本悠太也跟着把毛毯拉上来一点，两人靠着好一阵没了话。大游在沙发另一头已经睡着了。

“刚刚仁俊告诉我，他的世界里你和他是队友。”

中本悠太从三人对话的时候就猜了个大概，“啊”地张嘴点头。

“你不好奇吗？”董思成凑过来问他，温热的气息浅浅地扑在中本悠太耳边，惹得他觉得痒。

“我听闻偶像歌手行程很多，那个世界的我应该挺辛苦，像我一样。”了然自己的脾性，理所应当地觉得另一个世界的自己大概也是如此，中本悠太开始回忆运动员生涯，“我始终觉得长大以后选哪条路都会很辛苦。但愿那个世界的我运气好一些，能达到自己的目标最好。毕竟这个世界比起努力，结果更加重要。”

日本人不紧不慢地说话，眼睛不知望着什么地方，或许和思绪一块儿飘到自己的世界里。董思成盯着中本悠太，对方的眼睛又大又好看，时刻都给人以真诚的感觉，眼睛是心灵的窗户大概就是这样了。

忽然想到什么，董思成正要开口提问，却惊奇地发现中本悠太变得透明，整个人被影像化般生出电视机的雪花一样的灰白色，日本人明显也感觉到了，看看自己的双手又赶紧看向董思成。

“你是不是……”

中本悠太只能看见对方嘴巴在动，听不见声音。他好奇地向董思成眨眼，随即眯起眼睛对着他笑，张嘴说句什么便彻底消失了。

暖黄色毯子里没了温度，董思成望着塌陷的地方发呆一阵抓起毛毯把自己裹住。他靠回沙发时转头查看电子钟，没想到看个电影就磨到快要4点的时间。

董思成识得唇语，他将头埋进手臂里，腹诽那人可真没什么时间概念。

“早上好。”中本悠太说。

 

 

V. 公寓一楼的墙壁（2）

睡一觉什么事都没了，黄仁俊还是信的，可惜没有睡多久，凌晨4点左右他便醒了，似乎听到董思成的房门轻轻关上，他猜那哥大概又熬了夜。

不知怎地睡意全无，黄仁俊套好衣服想下楼散个步。想来自己并不是爱玩游戏的人，黄仁俊跟着自家哥哥进来过几次也就在公寓里占尽时间差的便宜待着休息。同时他极爱大厅内的文字投影，不同于互动性过高的社交网络，单方面阅读那些让人眼前一亮或心里一暖的文字对于他来说是治愈所在。

“应该许许愿了，望着皎洁的月亮我想了想要许什么愿。

只祈祷不要失去这颗心。

然后，就没有什么愿望可以许了。”

黄仁俊韩文识得熟，一字一句念到最后欣慰地笑，瞥见脚下的模糊影子，不知今晚有没有出月亮。他走了几步看到一串英文，这个他不熟，不想读，等它慢慢变成中文。

“当我对所有的事情都厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切。你的存在对我很重要。”

黄仁俊盯着这段熟悉的电影台词直到消失，还没来得及整理心情，身后便响起低沉的声音。

“那个……你好？”

黄仁俊转身看见从黑暗中慢慢走出来的人，几乎是看清来人的瞬间，他头疼发作了，要是董思成在身边，定是又要戏谑地贴个“罗渽民3号”的名牌。

黄仁俊在心里哀嚎，怎么又是他，为什么不能给我来个老艺术家钟辰乐或者资深网红黄旭熙博大爷我一笑。想到这里，黄仁俊心底刚被压下的酸涩不知是被眼前哪儿来的罗渽民还是那段台词又翻上来。

罗渽民3号显然不知道眼前人内心的起伏，歪头向他表示疑惑。黄仁俊则打起精神露出标准的商业微笑。

“你好。”

 

 

VI. 黄仁俊与罗渽民3号

对比前两位，罗渽民3号风格更简洁明了，大致说明自己是迷了路，发现只有这里能进就进来了。黄仁俊一听便软下心提议先回自己房间稍作休息再说。好在不速之客彬彬有礼，进了客厅发现大金毛被两人的动静吵醒便慌张地向房间主人表示请去休息，自己在沙发上坐着就好。黄仁俊脑袋又痛又晕，摆摆手便进自己的卧室睡起回笼觉。

懒得和这个人解释了。黄仁俊睡前想，还是让昀昀哥哥来吧。

最后果真是年长的董思成负责了解答疑惑的任务，黄仁俊睡够磨蹭着起床都已到傍晚，他打开门便看见客厅里其乐融融的景象：董思成舒适地横在沙发上看电视，罗渽民正跪在沙发边，小脸贴在大游身子上来回蹭，温柔的大金毛又开始摇尾巴，不时没轻没重地打在他头上，罗渽民倒也不介意，半个脑袋继续埋在狗毛里，笑得更开心了。

“仁俊醒了啊。”董思成抬头看他，往饭桌那边努嘴，“我和渽民出去吃了个饭，给你打包了一份饭菜。”

“啊，我又有点饿。”罗渽民从大游这边抬头，眼睛睁得老大，“仁俊哥我能和你一起吃吗？”

黄仁俊一边解开塑料袋，一边答应：“好，过来吧。”

两个男生解决起饭菜来完全达到风卷残云的程度，连跑过来举起双爪刨人呜呜叫的可爱大狗都来不及理会，最后两人确认饭菜一点不剩后才满意地放下筷子。

“还好思成哥打包的是大份，不然好像也不太够吃。”

黄仁俊抹嘴，有些好笑地看向他，心想我可是大发慈悲让你来蹭吃蹭住的，这下倒不客气了。董思成在那头提议再挑一部电影看，这头两人收好垃圾后走过来。忽然三人同时听见董思成卧室里传来东西掉落的响声，紧接着还有疑似痛呼的声音。外面的人心里都绷紧，难道游戏里还会有贼有鬼？

黄仁俊跑过去正想打头阵推门查看，罗渽民却把他拦在身后，董思成赶紧过来把两个人都拉到后面上前去推门。眼前自己的被子掉在地上，里面显然裹着一个人，艰难挪动几下才露了个头出来，波浪型黑发乱得像个鸡窝，等那人转身看向这边，举起手挡住一点光源。

“Winko？”那人寻着身影开口叫，“诶、诶？Winko？你不是在跑行程吗？”

“悠太哥？”黄仁俊听到声音，赶紧跑前去蹲下，“悠太哥！是我！仁俊！”

“仁、仁俊？你怎么在这里？”中本悠太揉揉腰，“我想游戏还出不去，就干脆补觉算了。原来你也在游戏里？”

“是啊，这回真是倒大霉了。”黄仁俊把自家哥哥拉起来，中本悠太穿着白色T恤，灰色短裤，俨然一副居家打扮。瞧着哥哥的瞌睡烟消云散，黄仁俊拉着人走到客厅，赶紧向中本悠太解释一遍情况，日本人看看眼前的董思成和罗渽民，一脸震惊，但下意识又整理起自己的衣服端坐在沙发上，与两人打起招呼。

“……中本悠太2号。”董思成大脑显然也宕机，口无遮拦地喊着私下的标记称呼，“真是……这位已经是3号了，这边又来个2号。”

“汪！”大游叼着玩具在沙发周围跑来跑去，发现两人一知半解的表情，董思成赶紧回过神，紧张得乱说话：“啊，那什么，悠太还没吃饭吧，要不要和我出去点个外卖什么的？”

“啊，嗯……”中本悠太点点头，董思成在原地转来转去，摸一摸裤子口袋，又想起来自己根本没有钱包。对上中本悠太有点疑惑的视线又赶紧错开，埋头跑去玄关换鞋。中本悠太老实跟在后面，两人匆忙出了门，留下黄仁俊和罗渽民坐在沙发上皆是一言不发。黄仁俊清清嗓子，硬着头皮点开电视，还是没有信号，只有存在本地硬盘里的几部电影，翻来翻去似乎都是自己看过的。罗渽民在一旁和大游玩，似乎也是百般无聊的样子。

黄仁俊见状干脆捞起背后的卫衣帽子：“3号，要不要去楼顶透气？”

被喊了奇怪名字的人似笑非笑地抬头直勾勾地看他，黄仁俊有点心虚：“上去吗？”

“好，我要去。”罗渽民放开大游的耳朵，回道。

 

两人上到屋顶的时候差点被夜风吹倒，罗渽民跟在后面低声惊呼站不稳，黄仁俊反应很快，侧过身子伸手拉住对方的袖子，确定他没事后就放开。今晚的天气不错，云已经被夜风刮去，圆月悬在空中，旁边有稀疏闪着光的几颗星星。黄仁俊顺着坐在沙发上仰头，一阵风又吹来，旁边有什么东西啪地掉在地上。

罗渽民走过去看，是平衡车，自己抱起来的时候发现黄仁俊坐在沙发里正摇头苦笑，一副懒得看自己的样子。罗渽民倒也不在意，或许眼前的人对自己这样的不速之客感到厌倦，他放下平衡车一只脚踩上去，小车照旧灵敏地亮灯响了一声。

“你会玩平衡车？”

“嗯，以前和朋友一起练过。”

黄仁俊继续仰头，经造型师之手修薄的刘海被吹起来：“知道为什么你叫3号吗？”

罗渽民踩在车上稍稍稳一下：“不知道。”

“1号罗渽民，10岁左右，在韩国当速滑选手，留在场馆里不分日夜地训练，本人倒是个很乖巧的小孩。”黄仁俊回想起来还是禁不住笑，脸上露出浅浅的酒窝。

“谢谢。”罗渽民眼瞧着也开心，厚脸皮道声谢。

“2号罗渽民，大概是过了35岁，在外贸公司上班，已经升为科长。”黄仁俊顿了顿，嘴角怎么也扬不起来了，“业绩看上去相当不错，很会社交。参照我那个世界的罗渽民，倒也不难想象。”

罗渽民没有说话，似乎在专心地玩平衡车。黄仁俊自顾自地说完，不知为何滑到地上坐着，背靠沙发。

“他结了婚，家庭幸福美满。”黄仁俊放平双腿摇晃着脚，低头接着讲，“我们没怎么聊，不过他很惊讶自己在另一个世界能做偶像歌手这件事。”

大风以迅猛之势再次袭来，黄仁俊的帽子被吹落了，露出柔软的黑发。罗渽民停下来看他，黄仁俊下颚线明晰，沿着向上耳朵被有些长的鬓发扫得若隐若现，在忽闪忽灭的灯光下他看得不真切，黄仁俊的耳朵似乎泛起浅粉色，也不知他是不是觉得冷。

“真巧，三个罗渽民，都很会玩平衡车。”黄仁俊的笑容在脸上绽放几秒便随风消散。他听见平衡车还在响，抬头望去，染上深棕色头发、身穿白色兜帽衫的罗渽民正原地转圈，正要伸开双臂的时候黄仁俊赶紧回头盯着地面看，自己的影子被后面的灯光拉得老长。

咕噜咕噜。

“我认识的罗渽民，出道的时候很可爱，笑起来超级甜，是个很会照顾队友的善良孩子。

后来因为身体病痛被迫停掉公司的活动养伤，归队后他还是很可爱很甜，可我怎么也觉得他不一样了……他好像擅自变得更加坚强，给自己戴上最坚硬的盔甲。或许是因为真的、真的独自面对了很多困难和孤独，长大了吧。”

黄仁俊视线有片刻模糊，清晰回来时地上已经沾上几滴水，混着凹凸不平的水泥地由深灰色慢慢变成浅灰色。

咕噜咕噜。咕噜咕噜。

“想起来，自从我们分开活动之后，我好像很久都没和他像从前那样聊天了。

很辛苦，很累吧，我们都要做好自己的工作才行，这点我倒是……很相信他，相信自己的队友。

可是，几次大家挤着开视频聊近况都见不着他。最后有人没忍住告诉我说那家伙腰伤犯过好几次，休息期间全被安排去诊所做治疗。”

咕噜咕噜。咕噜咕噜。咕噜咕噜。

滴。

没动静了。黄仁俊艰难地深呼吸，嘴里被灌进没有味道的气流，喉咙口干干的。

“我没有勇气去问那人家庭的事——孩子几岁，妻子是做什么的，周末会不会一起出去玩，是否健康，有没有病痛。

………………………………

你大爷，又消失一个。”

黄仁俊任由自己紧闭双眼落泪。再次睁开的时候，眼前黑色影子里出现眼熟的运动鞋。

“我知道了，你不喜欢那个世界的罗渽民。”头顶上方的声音一如既往低沉悦耳，黑色丝绒般柔软温暖，声音的主人蹲下，破洞裤露出贴着创可贴的膝盖，引得黄仁俊睁大眼。

“那仁俊你会喜欢3号候选吗？”

罗渽民没再喊哥。

“我听经纪人哥哥说仁俊被困在游戏里，我很担心你。上网查新闻的时候看到V公司说可能会发生相邻服务区网络混乱的状况，你在北京，我在首尔，挺近的，何不冒险试试。”罗渽民伸手去理顺黄仁俊吹得乱糟糟的黑发，“我运气真好，一下就见到仁俊了。”

黄仁俊抬头看他，后面的灯彻底熄灭。罗渽民背后天空的月亮又露出来，散出微弱的光辉，给眼前的人身形轮廓描上模糊的银色线条。

 

“你……是罗渽民？”

“嗯，我来找你了。”

 

“……罗渽民你怎么不去当演员？挺能装的嘛……”

罗渽民见他终于反应过来，松了口气。黄仁俊低过脑袋用手背草草擦干眼泪：“膝盖怎么回事？”

“室外表演的时候磕到的，破了点皮而已。”

“说很多次了，你可别再随便受伤。”黄仁俊伸出食指轻点那片创可贴。

“好。可腰伤那些的，你知道都是旧伤，难免复发，我只有尽量注意。”

“……我其实明白，就是这几年没能帮到你什么，我觉得果然还是有点……”

话还没说完，罗渽民倾身靠着他的额头，刚理好的头发被风拂过搅在一起，他握住黄仁俊的右手，摩挲着那片青灰色的胎记，悬着的心慢慢落定。

“没关系。”罗渽民安慰一句又急着问，“所以这么久了，你是不是终于决定喜欢3号选手了呀？”

“……”被问到的黄仁俊闭紧嘴不回答，罗渽民不满地去蹭他的额头，乱动作间睫毛几乎都要扫到一起。

“以后我们可以抽时间单独视频。”

黄仁俊这下干脆地点头答应。

“好。”

 

还没来得及再多说些话，两人身边落下细长的金色光芒，身体褪成灰白色，这次是轮到他们可以退出游戏了。

“我马上就飞北京。”罗渽民赶紧说。

“好。”黄仁俊眯着眼睛满足地笑，“等会儿见。”

 

 

VII. 公寓一楼的墙壁（3）

董思成和中本悠太一前一后地去餐馆点外卖，又一前一后地走回来，全程都没有说话。

回到一楼大厅时，董思成发现墙壁上又更新了内容，不同语言交错，几秒后全部渐变成中文，他定睛试图从杂乱的文字笔画中读出一句话。

“我燃烧一颗恒星来向你说再见。”

"Winko？"中本悠太发现这个名字根本叫不动他，“……思成？”

董思成转身，拉了一下中本悠太的手臂：“走吧，回去。”

 

 

VIII. 董思成与中本悠太2号

刚打开门大游便立起身子扑到董思成身上，中本悠太眼疾手快接住快要落地的外卖袋子，笑看人和宠物之间的小互动。董思成弯腰将大游放下去亲金毛的头顶，顺手把中本悠太手里的东西又拿回来。

“我去找两双筷子，方便一点。”他提着塑料袋往厨房那边走，轮到中本悠太蹲下摸摸大狗的毛发，寻着项圈滑到牌子的地方，上面用英文字母标着“BigYu”，中本悠太失笑，这游戏也太随便了，哪儿有这样取名字的，他揉揉金毛头顶，低些头也跟着吻了大游的头顶。

“悠太，来吃饭。”

“好。”

或许意识到对方并不是自己认识的那个人，两人上饭桌后都感到拘谨。董思成终究是忍不住，首先开了口。

“为什么会有Winko这个名字？”

中本悠太帮他夹断汤底的粉条，答：“思成的艺名叫WinWin，Winko是日本粉丝给他取的昵称。这么多年我就一直这么叫了。”

“原来如此。”董思成抬眼皮听完他说话，往嘴里塞了块豆腐，“刚刚你叫我Winko我没反应过来，不好意思啊。”

“不不，没关系！”

“不知道仁俊和渽民去哪里了……”

“估计在楼顶吧，仁俊很喜欢拉着朋友去那里。”

“渽民算是他朋友吗？”董思成从碗里抬头问，“我看他都遇见三个渽民了，头疼得很。”

“哈哈哈，当然是朋友，不过……”中本悠太像是回忆到以前还主要在韩国活动的时光，转掉话题，“不过话说，我为什么是2号？”

“那个啊……抱歉。”眼见对方不甚在意地摆手，董思成解释，“在你之前，我也遇见了一个中本悠太。”

“诶？”日本人惊奇，“他……他在做什么？”

“足球队队员哦，看上去很厉害。”

“是吗。”中本悠太轻咬着筷子，“原来是这样啊……”

“晚上要不就睡我房间另外那张床吧？反正你也没地方住。”董思成提议。

“好，谢谢。”

 

经历一番清洗碗筷和洗漱后，两人走进房间坐到自己的床上。董思成用遥控器打开窗帘，外面正是灯火通明的时候，自己和中本悠太的床头都开了小灯，他又开始尝试在软件里写一些代码打发时间。中本悠太从客厅书架抽了一本书，上床倚在在自己的靠枕上看。房间里很安静，不知多少时间过去，中本悠太终于忍不住抬头打量起董思成，程序员戴着刻板印象里必备的黑框眼镜，不过他的款好像看上去更时髦。屏幕的光此刻正打在他镜片上，看不太清眼睛。

希望他没有近视得很严重。中本悠太心想。

“悠太，你在看什么？”明显早已感受到对方视线的董思成故意问。

被问的人倒也不慌，放下书，将自己的床垫扯到地上拼在董思成床边，笑嘻嘻地盘腿坐着。

“来聊会儿。”

董思成听了竟也顺从地将电脑放在一旁，趴在床边，胳膊撑起来，问他：“好啊，聊什么？”

“Winko在另一个世界辛苦吗？”

如同亲友关照般的问题，董思成认真思考了一会儿，说：“加班很多，很累，经常在办公室睡觉。还好我的公司提供健身房和浴室，不然我可能会真的撑不下去。”

“好可怜……有好好吃饭吗？”

董思成打量了下问话的人，他不懂什么是偶像组合，只觉得眼前的人比体检里所定义的正常身材相差甚远，答：“我觉得应该比你吃得好。”

听到回答的人又开始笑：“明白了。”

“悠太才是，要好好吃饭。”

“好。”

“不认真吃饭对身体不好，但像我们入行已经被搭着折寿的代价了。”

“不不不，你一定会很健康的。”中本悠太忙说道。

“好，悠太说了算。”董思成手臂撑累了，翻个身直接平躺，脑袋露出一截在床外，黑色头发搭着掉些出来。

“想起我在玩游戏之前，看到报道讲现在日本的科学家已经能做寿命预测，说是很准。我就在想，或许人类以后岁数可以倒着数，出生80岁，死的时候0岁，听上去是越活越年轻，很不错的样子。”

董思成望着天花板上不知哪里来的波光，一会儿开始轻轻笑着偏头过去看中本悠太，两人凑得很近：“我觉得还是正着数吧，年龄这件事。倒数只会增加恐慌感，顺着来虽然也有慌乱，但毕竟只是预测，还带着点未知的可能更好。毕竟过了0岁再多活1年就是负数，这不科学。”

中本悠太一听乐得前仰后翻，伸手揉乱董思成的妹妹头，后者因此紧闭眼睛，不明所以地咧嘴跟着笑。

“我说了什么很好笑的事情吗？”

中本悠太停了笑声盯着董思成。有时他觉得自己已经忘记呼吸这件事，可此刻两人的气息纠缠在一起，所有的感官似乎都被放大，让他隐隐有些激动。

“我在想，无论哪个世界的Winko都无敌可爱。”他轻声说。

董思成伸一手指去点他的肩膀。

“你喜欢他。”

触着肩膀的食指传来对方身体僵硬几秒的信号，忽然被戳穿心事的中本悠太露出些许慌乱的神情，嘴唇颤抖，视线也不知道往哪里放，他许久都没有说话，喉结动了动，被蛊惑着上前亲吻董思成的额头。

“悠太，多笑笑吧，你笑起来好看。”

中本悠太微长的卷发此刻落到眼边的位置，嘴唇与额头肌肤互相传递的温度被自己拉开，面前人的样子已全然看不清。

 

“你不是Winko。”中本悠太哽咽。

“你不是他。”

 

他逐渐小了声音开始抽泣，在心事被人揭开见光的瞬间便被灼烧化成灰，风一卷就会不见。董思成见眼前人哭得厉害，起身去拿纸巾递过来，中本悠太没有接。

“就连对我，你都很温柔，所以我想，你一定很喜欢他。”

程序员的世界里更多地是探讨技术语言，它们充满客观和逻辑。自己那点有关虚无感情的理解仅来自一任女友、书本和影视作品。和前任分手的原因就是因为对象曾不满自己说话太直没有情趣，生活过得太单调，感情淡了没办法再在一起生活下去。

“对不起。”董思成道起歉来。

他记得那是个冬天，从屏幕转移到室外时眼睛难受得刺出生理性泪水，听到女友过来谈分手，他被不知哪里来的冷风吹得往大围巾里缩了缩。

耳边响起擤鼻涕的声音董思成才回过神来，中本悠太鼻头已经被纸巾弄得发红，男人低着头，从董思成的角度已经看不到对方的眼睛，只能看到瘦削的肩骨和褪色的发梢。

又过半响，中本悠太鼻音浓重地也讲句“对不起”，董思成忽然明白了状况，轻叹出声。

“突然有点想殴打你世界里的我自己了。”

董思成一边说一边下床走到中本悠太面前蹲下，对方因自己这句坦白破涕而笑连连警告“不准不准”。董思成垂下眼皮去看他，正好对上中本悠太抬头，或许是刚接受了泪水的冲洗，男人的眼睛又大又亮，听仁俊说年纪方面明明还比自己大两岁，此时却像个不谙世事的小孩般望着自己。

他双手稳住中本悠太的脸，大拇指轻抚过鬓发，学着闭眼凑到对方额头处亲吻，只是多停留了一会儿。

 

不要输。

 

身边的东西开始发出白色光芒，意识到这次轮到自己返回现实世界。发现对方还在虔诚祈祷似地停留在自己额头，中本悠太感到莫须有的满足，微笑看着对方衣领处露出的锁骨和脖颈的线条和阴影，这些都曾是自己偷偷看过无数次的地方。

“再见啦，思成。”

已经被白灰色掩盖快要看不见的董思成这才分开，嘴巴里简短地说句什么，中本悠太根本听不见。

 

 

IX. 结尾

“V企声称游戏bug修复完毕，全球服务器已对外关闭进行全面修整。据悉玩家已全部返回现实世界。择日V企将再开致歉发布会幷对玩家反馈的穿越事件发表立场，或有重大发现。”

 

中本悠太醒来时发现自己满脸泪水，在经纪人强烈瞩目下擦干了它。来不及回味在游戏里发生的种种，自己就被拉上赶往中国的航班。经纪人说因为这个游戏的大型故障影响全球玩家的正常生活作息。两天的时间一过，已经来不及回韩国，只好先飞中国参加那边的年底颁奖表演。

与游戏里夏日惬意凉夜不同，国际机场外寒风难挡，天边划出鱼肚白开始与墨色纠缠。大巴车开来时，中本悠太进去先看见比自己早一步返回的黄仁俊。刻意忽略中国弟弟和身旁睡着的罗渽民那两只夹在中间偷偷十指相握的手，中本悠太以胜利存活的喜悦表情冲他扬扬下巴，两人默契地互相击掌。

“惨啊，悠太哥。”黄仁俊没皮没脸地笑。

“感觉很长一段时间都不会想玩那个游戏了。”中本悠太感慨。

“我也是。”

中本悠太寻着两位置侧躺，看见最后一排有人靠在窗边戴着兜帽睡觉，手里还握着一小枝浅黄色的腊梅花。

“这两人一出来就说担心你。思成那小子刚忙完个人采访，听到你也被困在游戏里，就吵着说要来接人，想看看你有没有受伤。”经纪人随意找个位置坐下解释道，末了嘀咕起刚买的腊梅花被自己扔什么位置了。

冷空气卷进车内，花朵宜人的幽香却扑面而来。浅眠的人醒了，还睁不开眼。中本悠太看他迷迷糊糊的样子一如往常情不自禁就露出了微笑。

 

——懂得感恩的、努力不愿让别人失望的、有点笨拙又温柔的、会对自己说“即使不努力笑也可以”的董思成。

 

车内的灯暗下去，大车轰轰响前往宿舍接人的路上。中本悠太借着迅速生出的朝霞光芒往最后走去，在董思成身边坐下，拿过腊梅闻一闻。

“啊，悠太你回来了。”董思成自然地斜过身子靠在中本悠太肩上。

车内小声放起音乐，轻快节奏带起歌手熟练的说唱，中本悠太知道这首韩文歌，几年前的了。

 

 

 

 

“Good morning, Winko.”

 

 

 

 

“昨天扔在了身后

I say that good morning

明天会到来吧

I say that good morning

现在我的早晨更长更闪耀”

 

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Penomeco-Good Morning  
> 中文歌词来自：FanxychildChina


End file.
